Naruto U & Sasuke U
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: "Kenapa namaku ditulis Naruto U.? Kenapa tidak ditulis Naruto N.?"/"Admin Fanfic sama sekali tidak salah."/Shounen-ai/SasuNaruSasu/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U © Lonely'Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, contains of Shounen-ai, dll.**

**Don't Like? Please Don't Read!**

* * *

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**.: a Oneshot :.**

* * *

Taxi bercat kuning itu melaju sedikit kencang melewati jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup ramai malam itu. Lampu-lampu malam yang gemerlapan, dan musik yang menyatukan setiap insan yang ada di sana itu, menyeruak di mana-mana. Kehidupan malam, kota Konoha memang seperti tidak pernah tidur bukan?

Dalam Taxi itu, tampak dua orang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket berbulu tebal dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mencurigakan? Tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya sang supir taxi terlalu malas mengetahui siapa gerangan dua pemuda itu. Yang ada di pikirannya, sebaiknya ia mendapatkan penumpang agar anak istrinya bisa makan di rumah.

Salah seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang cerah itu tengah asyik berkutat dengan ponsel keluaran terbarunya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sehingga tampak seserius itu? Entahlah, hanya dia sendiri dan tuhan yang tahu.

Pemuda satu lagi, ia menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket sehingga benar-benar ia menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tapi, beberapa helaian rambut yang keluar dari tudung jaket itu berwarna gelap, ia juga memiliki sorot mata gelap dan tajam. Sedari tadi, pandangannya mengalih keluar kaca jendela mobil. Entah mau apa—melamun mungkin.

Ah, kalau mereka keluar Taxi sekarang mungkin berbahaya. Ayolah, meskipun penyamaran sudah mereka lakukan ... tapi para penggemar akan langsung mengenali mereka hanya dengan melihat sepotong tangannya saja—ah, mungkin aku berlebihan. Tapi, memang film berseri berjudul "Naruto" yang tengah mereka mainkan ini sangat populer di semua kalangan. Apalagi Naruto adalah tokoh utamanya, siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya?

Naruto tampak cekikikan sendiri sembari memainkan ponselnya. Sasuke memilih tetap memandang keluar jendela, tanpa menghiraukannnya. Oh ayolah, tidak mungin kan? Kalau Sasuke memilih bertanya dengan nada perhatian dan amat lembut, "_Tertawa karena apa, sayang?_" yakin sekali, kalau itu terjadi ... Naruto akan langsung lompat ke dalam jurang.

Tapi memang tidak dapat dipungiri. Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai ia cekikikan begitu. Jujur saja, ia bosan hanya melihat gadis-gadis penghibur yang lalu lalang dan laki-laki yang sama nggak benernya di luar sana. Karena itu, ia jadi benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda di sebelahnya, siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan kebosanan kan?

"Hei _teme_! Lihat, aku tidak bisa terima ini!" Naruto mengasongkan ponselnya tepat ke depan wajah Sasuke. '_Ada apa pula dia ini?_ ' Sasuke membatin. Tapi, ini kesempatan untuk memuaskan kepenasaran Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup lama menatap layar ponsel itu, nyaris tanpa berkedip. Tapi, ia tidak asing dengan tampilan browser didominasi warna biru dan putih itu, dan tulisan _Unleash Your Imagination_ itu ... ia juga tahu pasti itu .

Yah, ternyata Naruto sedari tadi tengah membaca FanFic. Sasuke melirik bar judul dan mendapati tulisan '_Naruto Archive'_. Sungguh, berarti Naruto membaca fanfic tentang dirinya sendiri sejak tadi. Ah tidak juga, Naruto berarti membaca fanfic tentang tokoh Naruto yang ada di film, bukan tentang dirinya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa yang salah di sana. Benar, itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sasuke coba membukanya. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan cerita seperti itu. Jadi pertama kali ia membukanya waktu itu, adalah terakhir kalinya juga.

"Tidak bisa diterima kan?" kata Naruto, Sasuke meliriknya dengan ekor matanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah," jawab Sasuke dengan dinginnya, sembari megembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan pemiliknya.

"Hei, lihat baik-baik!" Naruto kembali memaksa Sasuke melihat ke arah layar ponsel. "Lihat ini," Naruto menunjuk ke arah tempat terpampangnya nama _main character_ dalam fanfic tersebut. Di sana bertuliskan, _Naruto U. & Hinata H_. Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum seperti bapak-bapak mesum. Pikirnya, _apa Naruto tidak terima dipasangkan dengan Hinata-san?_

"_Teme_, kau pasti mengerti perasaanku 'kan?" tambahnya lagi. Sasuke semakin ingin tersenyum, dibalik masker yang dikenakannya. _Benar, bukankah Naruto U. & Sasuke U. Akan tampak terlihat lebih baik?_ pikirnya.

"Ya, ya, bodoh sekali yang membuat fanfic itu kan?" komentarnya. Naruto menyatukan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini! Yang bodoh bukan _Author_-nya, tapi admin _fanfic_-nya!" Naruto berujar, kini Sasuke yang tidak mengerti. "Kenapa namaku ditulis _Naruto U._? Kenapa tidak ditulis _Naruto N._?" Tambah Naruto, dan akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa dari tadi ia hanya kegeeran sendiri.

"Apa salahnya dengan _Uzumaki _dan _Namikaze_?" Sasuke berujar sebari menyembunyikan rasa malunya atas kesalah pahamannya. Huh, untunglah Naruto tidak menyadari yang ada dipikiranmu, benar kan Sasuke?

"Ayah Naruto adalah Namikaze Minato. Maka seharusnya mereka sudah tahu namanya yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto Namikaze," katanya.

"Dari awal film kau diperkenalkan sebagai Naruto Uzumaki. Lagi pula, itu kan nama belakang ibunya Naruto," Sasuke berujar sebari kembali menatap keluar kaca jendela. Sedikit banyak malas mengikuti obrolan yang menurutnya begitu sepele ini.

"Biasanya juga memakai nama belakang ayah 'kan?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Nanti bisa-bisa hokage ke-empatnya bangkit dari kubur dan marah pada admin-nya."

"Hn," Sasuke berdehem. Dasar dia ini, benar-benar berlebihan. Lagi pula hokage ke-empat itu kan hanya di film. Aslinya dia hanya seorang mahasiswa tampan dan muda. Perannya saja menjadi seorang ayah. Naruto benar-benar mendalami perannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide muncul dikepala Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Sepertinya ia harus beryukur ia memakai masker saat ini. "Admin Fanfic sama sekali tidak salah."

Naruto memandangi Sasuke, tidak mengerti. Sementara Sasuke masih diam—sok—misterius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, admin Fanfic sudah tahu namamu nanti di masa yang akan datang," balas Sasuke.

"Maksudmu nanti namaku akan tetap menjadi Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Hei, _Naruto U._ Bukanlah _Naruto Uzumaki_ tapi adalah _Naruto Uchiha_." Sasuke tersenyum jahil, sayang sekali itu tertutup masker.

Naruto terdiam. Otaknya yang sejak dulu susah konek itu tengah memproses kata-kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, matanya itu melebar. "Heee! Maksudmu ...!"

"_You know, that i mean, honey_!" Sasuke berniat menggoda Naruto—ah, atau dia serius? Entahlah. "_I'll mary you_!"

"_In your dream_!" tekan Naruto. Kalau saja ia tidak memakai masker, wajah cemberutnya pasti kelihatan sekali. "_Naruto U._ Adalah _Naruto Uzumaki_!"

Sasuke terkikik, tapi diam-diam menyesal juga dengan reaksi Naruto. "Itu artinya kau tidak mau menikah denganku, begitu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "_Sasuke U._-lah yang berarti _Sasuke Uzumaki_!" katanya. "_You'll be my wife!_"

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu padamu," Sasuke membalas, "_You'll be my wife!_"

"_Sasuke, Do you know that you're so beauty_?" kata Naruto, tidak terima.

"_I think i'm so awesome. And you're so cute_!" Sasuke berujar narsis.

Dan akhirnya adu mulut pun terjadi tanpa dapat dihindarkan. Malang sekali nasib sang supir taksi harus mendengar pertengkaran dua orang yang—katanya—berencana saling menikahi ini.

_Maybe ..._

_Naruto U. is Naruto Uchiha or,_

_Sasuke U. is Sasuke Uzumaki?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yakkk! Selesai akhirnya...

Maaf banget kalo gaje gak ketulungan, _minna-san_ TT-TT

Tapi... mengerti ceritanya kan? Naru sama Sasu disini tuh artis yang membintangi film seri "Naruto". Dan fanficnya ada.. yang gitu deh *plakk*

Saya lama banget terkena WB. Gak mood juga buat nulis ff.. tapi gak tega(?) lihat akun ff terbengkalai... -_-

Akhirnya begitu ide gila macam ini muncul, langsung diketik deh~

Yapp, tapi makasih banget buat yang nyempetin baca ff saya ini *peyuksatusatu*

Minta _review_-nya yah, _because i'm very newbie here_ ... ^^ kritik dan saran amat sangat diterima~

**Sign,**

**Lonely'Strawberry**


End file.
